


Baking

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack helps Alex bake something for his girlfriend.
Kudos: 2





	Baking

“Alex, are you here, dude? I’m super bored so I decided to come over!” Jack yelled as he walked into Alex’s house on a sunny Tuesday afternoon.   
There was no response, confusing Jack, since he’d noticed Alex’s car was in the driveway.   
“Alex, are you here?” Jack tried, starting to walk into the house.  
“In the kitchen,” Jack heard a weak voice say, so Jack walked in the direction of the kitchen.   
When Jack finally got there, he saw Alex leaning on the island in the middle of the room, wearing a beanie and sweats, with a piece of paper and some baking ingredients in front of him.  
“Hey Alex, what’s going on man?” Jack asked, still feeling a bit confused.  
“Hey, Jack, how’d you get in?” Alex asked, said, coughing some.  
“Yu left your front door unlocked, dude. You should really lock that thing, otherwise someone way worse than me could walk in,” Jack replied, laughing.  
“Yeah, I’ll-“ Alex cut himself off with a sneeze, making Jack start to feel concerned.  
“Hey, are you okay? You look a bit out of it,” Jack observed, taking a seat at the island.  
“Well, not really. I really want to surprise my girlfriend for her birthday by baking her some pumpkin bread with this recipe that my mom gave me. My girlfriend gets back in town tomorrow from seeing her family, so I have to do this today. But, since I have to do this today, I of course woke up this morning not feeling great,” Alex explained.  
“Dude, you should just be resting so you’ll hopefully feel better by the time you see her tomorrow,” Jack replied.  
“I agree, but I have to get this done first. I really want to do this, because she loves pumpkin bread, and this recipe is really good,” Alex continued.  
“That bread is really good; I remember your mom made it for us a lot back in high school. Either way, you shouldn’t be cooking if you’re under the weather, that’s a fast way to spread shit,” Jack said back.  
“I know, but I really want to do this for her,” Alex said, sneezing.  
“You know what, I’m going to help you out. Sit here, and read me the instructions and ingredients and shit, I’ll make the bread for you,” Jack offered.  
“That’s nice, Jack, but it won’t be from me if you do that,” Alex stated.  
“She doesn’t have to know I’m the one who baked it, only we will. Come on, let me do this for you, it’ll give you a chance to relax some, and I can do what I came here to do,” Jack continued.  
“You came here to bake pumpkin bread?” Alex asked, sounding confused.  
“No genius, I came here to cure the intense boredom I’ve felt all day. I’ll be doing that, and helping out a friend, which will make it even better. Sit here, I’ve got this, as long as you tell me very clearly what to do,” Jack said.  
“Okay, let’s do this, I guess,” Alex replied, finally giving in. The two of them swapped places, and Alex sat with his head down on the island with the recipe in front of him.  
“What do I do first?” Jack asked, looking at all of the ingredients in front of him.  
“Well, I put everything you’ll need on the counter, aside from the electric mixer, so go ahead and grab that from the other counter first,” Alex replied.  
“Right, the mixer, that’s, um, that’s right over,” Jack trailed off, looking at the counter against the wall, feeling confused.  
“Dude, do you not know what a mixer looks like?” Alex asked, laughing some.  
“Of course I don’t, when have you ever seen me bake before? Can you please just tell me which thing it is?” Jack requested, sounding frustrated.   
“It’s the white thing with the bowl, next to the coffee maker,” Alex replied, coughing some. Jack finally saw it, so he carefully picked it up, and plugged it into the outlet on the side of the island.   
“Now that you have everything, you have to start by putting the dry ingredients into the normal mixing bowl. Take the one cup measuring thing, and put four scoops of flour into the bowl,” Alex instructed.  
“That sounds easy enough,” Jack replied, starting to scoop the flour from the bag into the mixing bowl.  
“Next, use the same scooper thing to put in three cups of sugar. It’s the stuff in the green bag,” Alex said with a sneeze.  
“Wait, does this stuff taste good on its own? I’ve never tried plain sugar before,” Jack stated, smiling at the bag.  
“I don’t know, I guess it just tastes really sweet. Can this conversation wait until everything is mixed in and taken care of, please?” Alex asked back, sounding a bit frustrated.  
“Fine, three cups it is,” Jack replied, scooping in the three cups of sugar.  
“Okay, now for some spices. Grab those small measuring spoons and find the one that says one teaspoon. There are five spices, so you’re going to put in one scoop of all of them, except for the cinnamon. For now, just do the allspice, ginger, cloves, and nutmeg,” Alex said, reading the paper with the recipe. Jack carefully measured out one teaspoon of each of the spices, then put them into the mixing bowl.  
“What do I do with the cinnamon?” Jack asked, picking up the cinnamon container.  
“You’re going to put in two teaspoons of it,” Alex replied.  
“This stuff smells so good! It reminds me of the fall,” Jack said as he scooped in the cinnamon.  
“Yeah, it smells great. Oh wait, I can’t smell anything right now,” Alex sarcastically replied.  
“Well, I’ll take a good whiff for the both of us!” Jack exclaimed, bringing the container to his nose.  
“Hey, be careful, you don’t want to-“ Alex started as Jack sniffed the spice, getting some in his nose.  
“Shit, this stuff burns!” Jack yelled, putting the cinnamon down, then rushing over to the sink. Alex considered going over to Jack to help him, but he decided to stay where he was, since his body hurt some from being unwell, and while he hated to admit it, this was slightly entertaining.   
After a couple of minutes, Jack walked back over to the island, looking embarrassed.  
“Baking hurts,” Jack said in a small voice.  
“It doesn’t have to, man. You shouldn’t sniff a spice like that, they’re called spices for a reason,” Alex pointed out, trying not to laugh at his friend.  
“Thanks for caring so much,” Jack sarcastically stated.  
“I’m sorry, I do care, are you okay, man?” Alex asked, starting to sound more concerned.   
“Yeah, I think I am. Anyway, what do I have to do next?” Jack asked, changing the subject.  
“There’s two more dry ingredients, the baking powder and the baking soda. Put in one teaspoon of the powder and two of the soda. Make sure you’re sure of which is which, they basically look the same but do hugely different things,” Alex pointed out.  
“Sounds good to me,” Jack replied, grabbing the last two dry ingredients, and correctly adding them to the mixture.  
“What happens now?” Jack asked as he stirred the ingredients around in the bowl.  
“This is where the electric mixer comes in. you have to beat four eggs, so crack one into the mixer, then let it run for a few seconds, so it gets mixed well. Then, do that for the other three eggs, too,” Alex explained. Jack stopped stirring around the dry ingredients and started to beat the eggs as Alex had instructed.  
“This is kind of fun!” Jack exclaimed as he cracked the third egg into the bowl.  
“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Alex replied with a cough.  
“What do I do now?” Jack asked as he turned the mixer on to beat the fourth egg.  
“Use the can opener to open up the pumpkin, then scrape all of it out of the can and into the bowl, then let it mix some,” Alex said back. Jack grabbed the can opener, and after carefully opening the pumpkin, he put it into the bowl, then let it mix around.  
“This ting is really fun to use, maybe I should get into baking so I can get one of these,” Jack said, looking into the bowl.  
“Maybe you should. Next, you have to put the dry ingredients in, but put them in one cup at a time using the scooper you put the flour and sugar in with,” Alex stated.  
“Why can’t I just put it all in at once? That would be so much faster,” Jack pointed out.  
“If you do that, all of the mix will just explode out of the bowl. Trust me, just do one scoop at a time,” Alex replied.  
“Fine, I’ll do it the boring way,” Jack said, scooping in a cup, then letting the mixer run for a few seconds, and repeating the process.  
“You’re actually doing really well with this, I’m glad you came here and wanted to help. I’m feeling really out of it from this cold, I probably would’ve put the entire egg in the bowl, like, the shell and everything,” Alex joked, making them laugh.  
“I’m glad I could help, too. Hopefully we’re almost done, because you should get some rest soon,” Jack replied.  
“We basically are. Just finish scooping all of the dry stuff, then there’s only going to be two more ingredients to add in,” Alex said back. For the next few minutes, Jack continued to mix in the dry ingredients, one cup at a time.  
“Okay, the last two ingredients are oil and water, and both are two thirds of a cup. Do the oil first and have the mixer on a low setting as you slowly pour it in, then do the same thing with the water,” Alex explained, coughing some.  
“Wow, these last few steps are really tedious,” Jack replied as he did what Alex said. After a few more minutes had passed, everything was mixed into the bowl.  
“The last thing to do is to take the spray oil and spray the baking pan I put out, then carefully pour the mix into it. Then, it can go into the oven, and we can go hang out on the couch for a bit, and I can try to sleep whatever this is off,” Alex said as Jack stopped the mixer.  
“Sounds like a plan to me, dude,” Jack replied. Jack sprayed the entire pan, then slowly poured in all of the mixture. Once everything was out of the mixing bowl, he put the pan into the oven.  
“Hey, you did it! I’ll set a timer for thirty minutes on my phone, then you can check on it,” Alex said, taking his phone out of his pocket to set his timer.  
“That wasn’t too bad, this baking thing is actually kind of fun! Let’s get you set up on the couch or something so you can rest,” Jack decided, leading Alex out of the kitchen, and into the living room.   
Alex laid on the couch while Jack grabbed a blanket off of the chair on the other side of the room, then brought it over to Alex.  
“Thanks, Jack,” Alex said as he got comfortable.  
“No problem, I’ll put something on the TV,” Jack said, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. After a bit of channel surfing, he put on a movie that they both enjoyed, and Jack sat on the end of the couch.  
“I’m really glad you came over, you really helped me out by baking that bread for me,” Alex said, looking at his friend.  
“I’m glad I came here, too. It cured my boredom, and I’m glad I could help you out some,” Jack replied.  
“You’re the best,” Alex said with a cough.  
“I try to be. You just rest and relax so you can give your girlfriend the best birthday ever when you see her,” Jack said, making them both smile.   
Eventually, the bread was done in the oven, and it had turned out perfect. Jack stayed with Alex for the rest of the day, helping when he could, and feeling really happy that he got to spend the day with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is an idea I had a while ago, so I decided to finally write it! This actually has a full recipe for pumpkin bread in it, and it's something I've been making constantly for about seven years now! It's one of my favorite things to make, so I thought I'd share it with you guys!! I'm excited to write more of my own ideas that I've come up with lately, but always feel free to send in requests if you have them! I hope you all liked this, I'm glad I finally wrote it, and I'll be back with another story soon! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
